The Yin Naruto
by A'Velha Senhora
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terlahir , tidak tahu apa tujuan hidupnya , mau dibawa kemanakah arah jalan hidupnya . Dimana dia akan memilih ? Jalan yang benar atau jalan yang salah … Kegelapan atau cahaya . Kesalahan atau kebenaran . Entahlah … satu-satunya yang Ia tahu adalah 'Bertahan atau dihantam'


_**Warning**_ : _Abal , OOC ,Thypo Not-Godlike Naruto just Strong _

_**Disc**__ : Naruto milik __**Masashi Kishimoto**__ saya Cuma pinjam karakternya._

_**Sumarry : Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terlahir , tidak tahu apa tujuan hidupnya , mau dibawa kemanakah arah jalan hidupnya . Dimana dia akan memilih ? Jalan yang benar atau jalan yang salah … Kegelapan atau cahaya . Kesalahan atau kebenaran .**_

_**Entahlah … satu-satunya yang Ia tahu adalah 'Bertahan atau dihantam !'**_

_**Naruto Hozuki : 14 Tahun.**_

_**Mei Terumi : 13 Tahun.**_

_**Naruto pov**_

Hozuki Naruto itulah aku.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melahirkanku dan aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupku sehingga aku diciptakan. Yang ku tahu hanyalah, aku ini sebatang kara dan ditakdirkan untuk menempuh hidupku seorang diri di Dunia kejam dan tak manusia tak peduli akan status,gender dan Usia .Dimana ada slogan berbunyi

"_**Kill or be Killed"**_

Kejam bukan ? Yah itulah dunia ini ! … Tapi apa boleh buat,Inilah hidupku .Keras ? Yap dan tak ada kata pamrih .Tak ada belas kasih, kedamaian seakan punah , Cinta ? Apa itu Cinta ?

Dan aku tidak peduli !

Dan yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah diriku tak si A si B sampai Si Z .Just me … Only me !

"_**Janjiku dan Janjinya"**_

_**04.00 in Kiri-Gakure .**_

_**Padang**_ rerumputan dan pepohonan tanpa dedaunan,Langit kejinggan dengan Bulan sabit yang tampak samar oleh awan-awan yang Nampak kelam, Tampaklah seorang anak berambut keemasan sedang bersandar direrantingan bersama Sebilah Pedang besar yang Ia sandarkan tepat tak lain adalah Naruto . Hozuki Naruto.

"Fuhh … sungguh membosankan !"Gumamnya malas.

Sesaat Ia menyibak rambut pirangnya lalu melompat dari atas pepohonan dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat membosankan itu dan kembali melanjutkan perkelanaannya yang tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya itu sambil membaca Novel kesukaannya.

_**Tap-Tap-Tap**_ , Sesaat Bocah pirang itu berjalan dalam keheningan hingga tak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang kini sedang mengejarnya dari belakang dan setelah itu …

Set … Muncul di atas ranting tepat dihadapannya sambil mengacungkan Kunai kearah Naruto .

"Hihi ! Kutemukan juga kau Naru !"

Mendapati suara itu ,Spontan Naruto pun mengadahkan pandangannya keatas dengan malas dan menemukan sesosok wanita cantik berambut kemerahan panjang, dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya sedang berdiri tegak didepannya dengan gaya menantang sembari menebar senyum manis kearahnya.

"Pagi Naruto !"Sapanya ceria.

Naruto mengendus dan bertolak pinggang ala cover boy.

"Ck ? Kau lagi …"Gumamnya."Apa kau tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengikutiku ?"Umpat Naruto malas lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Novel kesukaannya.

Merasa diacuhkan Mei pun segera melompat turun kebawah dan kembali menjegat langkahnya .

"Hei ! Tunggu !"Teriaknya.

Naruto kembali menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosongnya .

"Sebelum pergi ! Kau harus melewati mayatku … Blonde Sialan !"Seru Mei sengit dengan seringaian percaya dirinya, tak lupa sambil mengacungkan Kunai kearahnya .Naruto menatap bosan .

"Lagi-Lagi , pergilah Mei aku sedang malas hari ini !"

"Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah,"Ujarnya."Aku akan terus menguntitmu jika kau tidak mau bertarung denganku !"Lanjutnya, Naruto pun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menggaruk rambut dibelakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ohh ayolah Mei ! Don't make me laugh … Kemampuanmu itu sangat jauh dibawahku !"Terang Naruto .Mei mengerutkan alis,Gigi-Gigi putihnya mengerat karena kesal ."Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu !"Lanjut Naruto.

Mei semakin gusar.

"Ehh Pirang ! Jangan sombong yah ! Siapa yang tahu kalau belum dicoba huh?"

"He ?"Naruto menaikan sebelah alis .

"Coba berapa kali lagi …?"Tanya Naruto."Kau sudah bertarung denganku selama 97 kali dan hasilnya sama saja … Aku-Aku juga yang menang !"Terangnya.

Mei mengecutkan bibirnya._*Tampang ngambek cute_.

Ia tahu Naruto benar, selama ini ia selalu kalah jika berduel melawan Naruto. Entah apa yang salah padanya,padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha keras dengan berlatih dan menempa dirinya semampunya .Namun tetap saja hasilnya Zong .Naruto tetap tak mampu diraihnya.

"Kau tahu ? Aku bosan meladenimu ! Lebih baik kau pulang lalu nyuci piring , ngepel atau apalah . Bantu orang tua dirumah … dari pada melakukan hal sia-sia dengan melawan orang sepertiku !"Ujar Naruto coba menasehati, tapi tetap tak mampu melunakan keinginan Mei untuk bertarung dengannya .Mei malah justru tiba-tiba berlari ala Ninja kearah Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Sialan ! Jangan meremehkan aku ya , mentang-mentang aku ini wanita ! Hiaaaat!"

Naruto menatap kosong ,Ia sadar ini akan terjadi .Mei benar-benar keras kepala .Ohh … sudahlah , apa boleh buat . Naruto pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda sambil manarik gagang Samehadanya.

"Hhhh … Baik Mei , Jangan salahkan aku kalau kulit cantik-mu itu tergores atau lecet karena aku ya !"Geretak Naruto.

Mei menarik ujung bibirnya lalu mendecah merendahkan kearah Naruto .

"Cihh, Jangan sombong sialaaan !"

"Hn ? Baik aku tak akan menahan diriku lagi Mei !"Seru Naruto sambil membentuk **handseal** .

_**"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha"**_

Dan … Lentingan baja dan Chakra beradu pun tak terbantahkan ketika kedua senjata dan Tekhnik mereka bertemu pandang .Tanda pertarungan antara Mei dan Naruto baru saja dimulai .

**.**

**.**

**~O~O~O~O~**

**.**

**.**

_**15 menit**_ kemudian …

Tampaklah Mei sedang terlentang tak berdaya dengan tubuh berlumuran peluh dan debu diatas rerumputan.

"Engh … Hosh,Hosh,Hosh …Cih ! Aku kalah !"Gerutunya sebal . Dan kira-kira dua meter dari sana tampaklah Naruto sedang duduk di atas akar pohon sambil mendinginkan kepalanya dengan menyiraminya air dari sebuah Guci.

"Hhh , sudah kubilang ! Wanita itu pantasnya bukan bertarung tapi didapur , Masak , mengurus anak dan semacamnya !"Ujar Naruto ."Bertarung itu hanya untuk laki-laki , wanita itu tidak pantas tahu !"Lanjutnya .Sesaat Mei meliriknya .Menyebalkan sekali dia , apa-apaan ucapannya itu . Bertarung Cuma untuk anak Lelaki ? Benarkah ? …

"Cih ! Sok tahu … mana ada yang seperti itu ! Pilih kasih sekali !"Timpal Mei . Dengan perlahan Mei pun mulai bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak berdebu bekas pertarungan tadi.

"Hei Baka, lihat nanti ! Aku pasti akan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu !"Lanjutnya .Mendengarnya, Naruto menarik pupilnya kekanan , meliriknya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Maksudmu apa ?" Tanya Naruto

Mei pun berdiri sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku akan membuat dunia sadar kalau Wanita juga patut diperhitungkan ! Dan ingatlah kalau suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu !"Terang Mei penuh semangat dengan tatapan tajamnya .Sejenak Naruto menutup matanya lalu berdiri dan memasukan sebelah tangan kesaku celananya.

"Ck , Menarik juga ?"Sahut Naruto "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh Huh ?"Tanya Naruto.

Mei menarik pupilnya keatas. "Taruhan ? Taruhan apa ?"Tanyanya .  
>"Taruhan , Jika kau mampu menang melawanku Kau bebas berbuat apapun padaku sesukamu!"<p>

"Hmm ? Lalu ,Bagaimana jika aku yang kalah ?"

"Tentu saja Kebalikannya !"Sesaat hening keduanya hanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing."Maksudmu ?"Tanya Mei meminta penjelasan .

"Kau harus menuruti apapun kemauanku !"Seru Naruto datar . Mendengar aura yang keluar dari mimic Naruto sempat membuat Mei sedikit ragu akan tawaran dari sahabat karibnya itu .Ia agak takut kalau Naruto memikirkan yang tidak-tidak saat ini.

"Bagaimana ? Kau tampak bimbang Nona percaya diri !"Ejek Naruto ."Kau kemanakan sifat percaya dirimu yang biasanya !"

"Sialaan ! Hei aku tidak ragu ya baka ! Aku hanya …"

"Hanya ?"Pancingnya.

"Ha-Hanya takut jika kau meminta yang tidak-tidak kepadaku !"Jawab Mei dengan rona tipis di sisi pipinya .

"Hn ? Bukankah itu sama saja ! Itu tandanya kau tidak yakin kalau suatu saat nanti kau mampu melampauiku !"

"He-Hei bu-bukan begit-"

"Heh … akhirnya aku sadar kalau ucapanmu tadi hanya bualan belaka !"Potong Naruto lalu berbalik memunggungi Mei ."Hn ? Bodohnya aku , bisa-bisanya aku mempercayai ucapan gadis pembual ini !"Rutuk Naruto santai.

Melihat dan mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Mei naik darah , Ia merasa kalau Naruto baru saja merendahkannya .

"H-Hei sialan aku tidak seperti itu !" Teriak Mei . Naruto mengabaikannya ,kini ia pun mulai melangkah menjauh dari Mei sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya .

"Ya-Ya-Ya … Terserahlah …"Gumamnya .

"He-Hei tunggu Sialan !"

"…"  
>"HEI !"<p>

"…"

"Ok , Fine-Fine ! Aku setuju , aku setuju dengan taruhan itu !"Teriak Mei dengan menaikan oktav suaranya .

Itu spontan, sejujurnya Ia merasa kalau Taruhan itu berat buatnya , Sesungguhnya Ia ingin menolaknya , Tapi kenapa ? Sepertinya emosi telah menguasainya … 'Sial'Batinnya .Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya , menyeringai tipis dan membatin 'Sudah kuduga …'

"Aku setuju ! Dan aku pastikan kalau aku yang akan membungkam mulutmu !"Lanjut Mei kasar,Naruto menoleh kebelakang , menatapnya sambil menebar senyuman hangat kearahnya.

"Tapi beri aku waktu untuk itu !"Lanjut Mei.

Naruto berbalik sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Hemm ... Baiklah ! Bagaimana jika dua tahun dari sekarang ?"Tawar menggeleng.

"Itu terlalu cepat sialan ! Bagimana jika Empat tahun saja ! aku mau empat tahun !"

"Dua setengah tahun!"Potong Naruto tak mau kalah .

"Tiga setengah tahun ! Kumohon jangan secepat itu !"Pinta Mei dengan sangat.

Dan melihat wajah merajuk Mei yang begitu polos membuat Naruto akhirnya tidak tega .

"Hhh ... Baiklah nona penawar ! Ku beri kau waktu Tiga tahun ! Bagaimana ?"Tanyanya santai.

Mei sibuk berpikir,mempertimbangkan tawaran Naruto yang sepertinya adalah yang terakhir.

"Emm ?"

"Tidak mau ? Ohh benar-benar ... Ck ! Pembual !"Ucap Naruto santai ketika melihat keraguan di raut Mei.

Sialnya,Mei memang mudah terpancing, merasa kembali diejek Mei pun tak kuasa lagi menahan kedongkolannya kepada Naruto yang memang cukup pintar dalam hal menyulut emosi seseorang.

"Grr ! Baik-Baik ! Kau menang ! Tiga tahun ... Aku setuju ! Dan kuharap kau akan menepati janjimu Sialan !"

"Ck tentu saja ... bagiku janji sama saja sebuah sumpah ! Sejujurnya aku yang agak sangsi kepadamu ..."Sahut Naruto."Aku tidak yakin dengan keteguhan hatimu !"

"Tenang Blonde ! Begini-gini aku ini adalah wanita yang berpegang teguh pada sebuah janji ... Kupastikan tiga tahun lagi kau akan terbungkam dengan perubahanku !"Tutur Mei tak kalah sengit.

Yang memaksa sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Hn ? Kutunggu saat itu Mei … Kutunggu sekali !"Ucap Naruto,lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Mei yang masih terdiam menatap kepergiannya .

"Baik Nona pemarah ! Aku duluan Jaa !".Ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan itu hembusan angin pun tiba-tiba menyisir kedua Bocah berbeda gender itu.

Sementara Mei yang kala itu masih terpaku hanya mampu menatapnya intens hingga Naruto mengecil dan hilang dari pandangannya,bersamaan dengan dedaunan gugur yang terhempas betebaran kesegala arah.

Dan disaat itu pula Mei pun membatin.

_'Naruto ! Akan kubuat kau menyadari kalau seorang wanita ! Tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata! Dan kuharap kau menepati janjimu ! Tiga tahun lagi … dimana nanti aku akan membuktikan hal itu kepadamu … ditempat ini !'_

"_**Hozuki Naruto !"**_

Sementara Naruto yang sudah menghilang pun membatin disaat bersamaan .

_'Dan selama tiga tahun ini ku harap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik …'_

"_**Mei Terumi !"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC …**_

_**Hai ini hanya prolog … Maaf jika kependekan , biasa Fanfic pertama .Terinspirasi dari sebuah Movie dan saya lupa maaf kalau kosa katanya sangat buruk dan pertarungannya di Skip .Coz saya lupa jutsu-justunya Mei *Ditendang …**_

_**Mind to Review ?**_

_**Trims**_


End file.
